Tiarella unifoliataxc3x97Tiarella cordifolia. 
xe2x80x98Pink Pearlsxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tiarella plant, botanically known as Tiarella unifoliataxc3x97Tiarella cordifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Pink Pearlsxe2x80x99.
The new Tiarella is a product of a planned breed program conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Tiarella cultivars that have a long flowering period and showy and attractive flower and leaf coloration.
The new Tiarella was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Scottdale, Pa., from seedling progeny from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 1994, of an unnamed selection of Tiarella unifoliata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Tiarella cordifolia cultivar George Schenk, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Tiarella was selected by the Inventor in May, 1995. The selection of this plant was based on its plant size and desirable leaf and flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Tiarella by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Scottdale, Pa., since August, 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Tiarella are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Pink Pearls has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Pink Pearlsxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Pink Pearlsxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Full and densely foliated; mounded plant habit.
2. Vigorous and robust growth habit.
3. Numerous white showy flowers arranged on dense racemes.
4. Long flowering period.
5. Excellent garden performance.
Plants of the new Tiarella differ from plants of the female parent, the unnamed selection of Tiarella unifoliata, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa. in the following characteristics:
1. Plant habit of plants of the new Tiarella is compact and mounded whereas plant habit of plants of the unnamed selection of Tiarella unifoliata is open and spreading.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Tiarella are glossier and not as pubescent as leaves of plants of the unnamed selection of Tiarella unifoliata. 
3. Plants of the new Tiarella have dense racemes whereas plants of the unnamed selection of Tiarella unifoliata have sparse racemes.
4. Plants of the new Tiarella flower for a longer period of time than plants of the unnamed selection of Tiarella unifoliata. 
5. Plants of the new Tiarella are more hardy than plants of the unnamed selection of Tiarella unifoliata. 
Plants of the new Tiarella differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar George Schenk, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa in the following characteristics:
1. Plant habit of plants of the new Tiarella is more outwardly spreading than plant habit of plants of the cultivar George Schenk.
2. Plants of the new Tiarella are larger, more vigorous and more robust than plants of the cultivar George Schenk.
3. Racemes of plants of the new Tiarella are more outwardly spreading and not as erect as racemes of plants of the cultivar George Schenk.
4. Plants of the new Tiarella have white-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar George Schenk have pink-colored flowers.
5. Plants of the new Tiarella flower for a longer period of time than plants of the cultivar George Schenk.
Plants of the new Tiarella can be compared to plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Tiarella differed from plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe in the following characteristics:
1. Plant habit of plants of the new Tiarella is more outwardly speading than plant habit of plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Tiarella are solid green in color whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe are green with extensive and variable dark purple markings.
3. Racemes of plants of the new Tiarella are more outwardly spreading than racemes of plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe.
4. Plants of the new Tiarella have white-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe have pink-colored flowers.
5. Plants of the new Tiarella flower for a longer period of time than plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe.
Plants of the new Tiarella can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., plants of the new Tiarella differed from plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Tiarella are larger than plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Olive.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Tiarella are green in color whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Tiger Stripe are green with dark purple coloration towards the leaf base.
3. Racemes of plants of the new Tiarella are taller than racemes of plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver.
4. Plants of the new Tiarella have white-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver have pink-colored flowers.
5. Plants of the new Tiarella flower for a longer period of time than plants of the cultivar Elizabeth Oliver.